When Memories Fail
by Moonclaw and Chance
Summary: It's a normal day for Jack, he is just kind of hanging out when a strange girl comes to his lake. Who is she and why is she all alone? The summary isn't that good XD No pairings. Oneshot.


**_There are probably several stories like this but I wanted to give it a shot XD I just love the relationship between Jack and his sister :) It is pretty sad what happened but he did the right thing ;) I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the characters XD_**

* * *

Jack was sitting in a tree, picking at the flaws of his staff. There were times that he wished that he could find something to do, there were a lot of things you _can't_ do without other people. It also frustrated him when the frost covered the spot he had been picking at, then he would have to stop for a while and wait for it to thaw. Man did he loathe waiting…

"And I have to wait again…" Jack muttered to himself and then he flipped the staff over in his right hand and then held it out and away from him to defrost, he placed his left hand on his left cheek and rested his head on his hand. He looked towards the lake that he had stuck by ever since he had been walked through…several times.

Suddenly, something caught his attention. He blinked and then leaned on the branch to get a better look, sure enough, it was a kid. A little girl in fact, Jack tilted his head to one side, "I wonder what she is doing out here all alone…" He mumbled and then he stood up on the branch and went towards the tip of it.

He watched the girl carefully, a mixture of confusion and curiosity keeping his attention glued on her. His eyes widened when he suddenly realized where she was going, "Ah! Hey, don't go on the lake!" He cried out and then paced for a moment wondering how to get back down, usually he would have the time to slowly slide down from the trunk but there was no time for that now.

Jack panicked and then jumped off of the branch; he exclaimed at his own carelessness and flailed for a moment before a gust of wind slowed him down enough so he could land somewhat softly. "Thanks." Jack muttered and then bolted towards the lake; he skidded to a stop when he found the girl sitting at the edge of the lake. The girl had soft brown hair and was wearing some kind of dress, Jack couldn't see the front of her but he was sure that she was around eight or nine.

"Hey, what are you doing here all alone?" Jack asked her and then sighed when she didn't answer, "I know you probably can't hear me but, I can't really protect you from falling in…Please don't go on the ice, that would be a horrible way to go…" Jack's voice trailed off as if he had grasped a memory but as soon as he thought he had it, it slipped from his grip again.

"I miss you…" Jack's eyes widened in surprise as he heard a soft female voice, he absently touched his chest and then spoke.

"Me?" He asked hopefully.

The girl didn't even look back to him; instead she put something on the frozen lake in front of her. "Mom and dad miss you too…" She said so softly that Jack almost missed what she had said.

"Mom and dad?" Jack repeated as he thought what this could mean, a thought came to him and he gasped, "Did you lose a sibling in the frozen water?"

"I just wanted to say…I'm sorry." The girl said as she brushed her right cheek with the back of her hand, "If I hadn't of pushed you to go skating, then you'd still be here."

Jack rubbed his neck awkwardly, had he allowed someone to fall into the lake? He sighed and then looked towards the little girl, "It's not your fault, if anything it's my fault."

"I also wanted to thank you," The girl continued much to Jack's surprise, "You saved me, you took the fall for me…Even though sometimes I wish it had been me…I know that I have to keep going, you saved me so that I could live my life and I will live it for you too."

Jack lowered his head and sighed, he dug his staff into the soft snow underneath his feet and listened to see if she had more to say.

Well, she did.

"Thank you, Jack." The girl whispered and Jack could barely hear it.

"Well, I guess you just need some time alone." Jack said, having not heard his name being said. "Just don't step on the lake."

He flicked his staff to the side and the ice gave a firm crack as it froze more solidly, "Just in case you try something dumb." He said and then he walked back towards his tree, he sat down at its base. He really didn't feel like climbing up the whole tree again. He waited for the girl to do her thing and then he would double check the lake.

It wasn't too long before she walked past him, he could see the streams of dried tears on her cheeks and he wanted to comfort her. He reached out for her shoulder and then stopped when his hand passed right through her shoulder, he pulled his hand back as if he had been shocked and gazed at it. It just doesn't make any sense, why couldn't anyone see him?

He watched the girl leave and then sighed before walking towards the lake, "One day, someone will see me…" He told himself as he passed by a soft rose that was lying on the ice, he didn't seem to notice it as he stabbed his staff into the ice, making sure it was holding firm. After he made sure everything was fine he brushed back his hair from his face and then looked up towards the sky, there, shining brightly was the moon.

Jack leaned on his staff and gazed up at the moon, "I wonder who she lost…Do you know?" He asked curiously and then he shook his head, "Oh, I forgot. You won't tell me anything else, right?"

Jack picked at one of the flaws on his staff and then flipped it onto his shoulder, "I just hope she can get better, I feel bad for her sibling though…I hope it went fast, better that than to suffer…" Jack commented as he gazed down at the ice, a soft sparkle flashed on his reflection and then he walked back over to his tree, "I guess I should go to sleep, well goodnight." Jack waved his hand towards the moon and then sat next to the tree before leaning against it; it didn't take him too long to fall asleep.

* * *

_**I wasn't sure how to end this story, sorry ^^; And I thought that she would realize what he had done for her and (kind of) accept it. Anyway, I hoped you liked it. Please review(Be nice)! :D**_


End file.
